Beautiful
by liondancer17
Summary: In which Canada gives Ukraine a surprise, and tries to show her just how much he loves her, by trying to show her a sight maybe a third as beautiful as her. CanUkr fluff.


A/N

Okay, this is a one-shot idea I had last night. This is dedicated to Emo Vampire Chic. I hope you like. ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

(Katsuyasha's POV)

"Kat, Kat, wake up." a soft voice whispered in her ear. Ukraine let out a soft sound, arching into the direction of where the warm breath was whispering in her ear. Normally, she would be overjoyed to hear her wonderful Matvey's voice. After all, he was her wonderful fiancee, and he had done nothing but love her since she had first met him. However, this immediate response of joy became invalidated, because it was late at night. So, instead of smiling at her precious Matvey and getting up as requested, she pulled the covers over her head, hiding from him. She heard him chuckle softly, amused at her (admittedly adorable) response. She felt the bed shift as he crawled in next to her, peeling the soft covers away. Katsuyasha let out a soft whine, but it fell short when she felt his soft fingers touch her cheek. She lent into the soft hand, squeezing her eyes shut and pursing her lips together in a pout.

"Kaaaaat, please, I have to show you something!" Matvey whispered again, gently pinching her chin between his warm fingers. Katsuyasha let out a little whine, opening one eye just a slit, and peeking at Matvey through her long, white eyelashes. That was a big mistake on her part, because she was met with a puppy dog face. Matvey's eyes were wide, and his pink lips were parted in an adorable pout.

She had no choice. She must do what he wanted now that she saw his puppy eyes...

Katsuyasha sat up, the blankets falling off her. Matvey smiled, taking her hand and squeezing her long, pale fingers.

"Thank you, Kat~!" He said cheerfully, smiling brilliantly at her. She couldn't help but blush a little at his brilliant smile, but not even that was enough to wake her fully.

"Meeeeer..." Kat shut her eyes again, tempted to fall back on to the bed and wrap herself back up in a cocoon of warmth. However, she instead turned her face to the general direction of Matvey, and he squeezed her hand in reply, laughing at her adorable nature. He stood up, and she got to her feet, still pouting. He grabbed his heavy jacket and draped it over her, pushing her petite hands through the jacket sleeves.

Katsuyasha couldn't help but blush. She didn't even have to ask for him to do it. He just did. She looked back briefly at him, and saw that he had busied himself by putting on a considerably lighter coat. The blush deepened on Katsuyasha's cheeks. It was the way he loved and protected her, while still being her best friend, that made her fall for him more.

"Follow me, I have to show you this." he told her, smiling excitedly at her. Katsuyasha nodded, grabbing her snow boots. They were staying in the Yukon, it was a fast way to get to and from Russia, considering how close the area was to Russia. Sure, Alaska was there, but they both knew America couldn't care less about the two nations using the state as a way to get to Russia.

Ivan was extremely protective of his sister, after all.

"Here, let me." Matvey said, taking her snow boots. Katsuyasha opened her mouth to protest, but Matvey held up a hand, smiling at her. He gently took her by the shoulders and pushed her down, slipping her feet into the heavy fur boots. Katsuyasha squeezed her eyes shut again, blushing. She wasn't used to this...she didn't think she ever would be. Working on a farm her entire life meant that she wasn't used to people doing things for her...not even her siblings...

Matvey laced up the boots tight, then stood up and took her hand, kissing her fingers. He pulled her to her feet, walking out of the house they were staying in, and stepping outside. The minute they passed the door, Matvey covered her eyes with his hands.

"Hold on, we have to get to the best spot to look at it. I'll guide you." he said softly to her. Katsuyasha didn't reply. She was too caught up in the feeling of his hands. They were soft and warm, amazingly so, even for being such a northern, snow covered nation...

_Just like him._

"Alright, now you can look." he whispered to her. His hands left her face. Somewhere, her mind registered that he had guide her face upward while they had walked, but the greater part of her consciousness was focused on the sight before her.

The northern lights.

She had seen them before, of course. It was only natural for a country so far up north to see them. But never had she seen them so clear and so closely, not in her entire life. It looked as if the sky was painted, as if the sky was glowing green. She stared up at it, her eyes wide, and her lips parted in awe. Matvey smiled, taking her hand.

"I found out this would happen last year. It has something to do with the way the sun and moon are positioned, and the Yukon is the only place this is happening in. It started just a couple of minutes ago, I wanted you to see it."

"Matvey..." Ukraine whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Pointy snowflakes began to drift, blown by the wind, softly kissing her cheeks. Ukraine couldn't take her eyes away from the beauty. Suddenly, she felt him behind her, pulling her against his warm, sturdy chest. Tears flowed hot and fast, and Ukraine couldn't help but smile.

"Don't cry, you're too beautiful for that." he whispered to her. Ukraine looked up at him, smiling and crying.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it...I'm just so happy..."

She felt his warm, strong arms wrap around her, and she buried herself in them, smiling.

"You know, they still aren't as beautiful as you."

* * *

A/N Please review!


End file.
